In Memory of Satan
In Memory of Satan is the 10th song on the album Transcendental Youth. Lyrics Got my paintbox out last night Stayed up late and wrecked this place Woke up on the floor again Cellphone stuck to the side of my face Dead space on the other end Perfect howl of emptiness Cast my gaze around the room Someone needs to clean up this mess Tape up the windows Call in a favor from an old friend Make some scratches on my floor Crawl down on my hands and knees In old movies people scream Choking on their fists when they see shadows like these But no one screams 'cause it's just me Locked up in myself Never gonna get free Something sacred, something blue Cannons in the harbor dawn I crawled down here to dig for bones One more season then I'm gone Black drapes over the crosses Call in a favor from an old friend Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Everyone has spent those years, or maybe entire seasons, indoors where you don't really leave. That's when you go into the inner realms of the spirit. This guy's in hiding, and it's this most spiritual realm. That old saying holds here, that you can't be in a cave unless there's an exit, or else it's a grave." -- Mountain Goats' John Darnielle Discusses the 'Satan Record' (Rolling Stone) *"Short version is it's about how you have to worship the devil sometimes. It's not that song. Different kind of worship, same kind of devil. It's about the evil things inside you that you have to learn to celebrate and live with and think of as a part of the whole that makes up you instead of rejecting them because you won't be able to shake them and sometimes they will need to be, as we say in our Wiccan circles, honored. And I frequent several Wiccan circles. My dancing is celebrated at them." -- 2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *"Everybody has a time they spend in darkness, and in that time they meet the darkness and personify it, and shake hands with it, and make a deal with it in some way." -- 2013-06-28 - The Soapbox -Wilmington, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-09-19 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - Daytrotter Session - Echo Mountain Recording Studio - Asheville, NC *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-09-19 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL Category:Transcendental Youth songs Category:Video